1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distribution and storage of digital media, and in particular to a secured media distribution system and method therefor.
2. Related Art
The devices, features, and functions described herein are intended to address the movie and media delivery marketplace. There are currently a number of movie and media delivery systems available that provide users the capability to stream movies online to their TVs, PCs, and portable smart devices.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.